


Somnolent

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [45]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drowsy, sleep inducing</p><p>(Lux can't leave Jinx alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent

SOMNOLENT  
_drowsy, sleep inducing_

If asked, Lux would say she’s a morning person. It’s partly due to her military training and partly due to her inherent proclivities. She loves sunrise for the same reason she loves sunset. It’s watching the sky change colors. It’s the stillness of the streets. It’s the way everything seems so far away, all her problems, all her duties, all that she is. And she can just… breathe.

But 1 A.M. is not morning. Yes, okay, for all technical purposes, it may be quantified as morning. But 1 A.M. is not morning in the same way 1 P.M. is not evening but afternoon. And Lux couldn’t think of a damn reason not to call 1 A.M. afternight. It would suit the hour perfectly.

She’s idly thinking of ways to properly coin the term afternight, when a shout interrupts her thoughts. Lux looks up. Jinx is bent over her desk, muttering loudly. Lux shakes her head. She’s no night owl. She has no love for the early hours of the afternight. She prefers a bedtime of at least 9 P.M. She would happily be asleep by now, if it wasn’t for Jinx.

Lux sighs. She must be some sort of masochist, willingly depriving herself of rest. But Jinx, with her invitations to concerts and long drives and pillow forts, Lux is powerless to resist. Sometimes, and with growing frequency, Jinx doesn’t even invite her. Lux just comes over. She’s bored, she’ll say. She was in the neighborhood, she’ll say. She totally has better excuses, she’ll say. And Jinx laughs, telling her “If you’re here for a booty call, just say so!” Then whatever (false) protests Lux may have is swallowed down by Jinx and her eager mouth.

They spend the evening together. They watch a movie or they go out or they fuck. It varies. Then, the early afternight has Jinx slipping out of bed. Her manic mind drives her to scribble till the wee hours of dawn. Lux simply can’t leave her be. She’s afraid Jinx will hurt herself in these moments of intense inspiration. And, well, Lux doesn’t want to see her hurt. It’s really as simple as that, except for all the ways it’s not. And Lux ends up staying awake till 1 - 2 - 3 A.M., watching Jinx work.

Rising to her feet, Lux pads over to Jinx. She’s still muttering, frantically scribbling out calculations. Lux squints at the blueprint. It appears to be some kind of bomb, another terrifying weapon. She sighs, heading to the kitchen. She figures it’s going to be a long night. Some tea could only help.


End file.
